A unique aspect of the proposed project is the use of a mobile mammography van (mammovan). The mammovan is operated by the Seattle Cancer Care Alliance and involves a fully mobile state-of-the-art digital mammography unit. The unit is staffed by a full-time bilingual (English and Spanish) certified mammography technologist, a full-time coordinator/scheduler, and a full-time dedicated commercially licensed driver. Screening exams are uploaded to a PACS (picture archiving and communication system) after which they are Interpreted by a team of board certified radiologists fellowship trained in breast imaging at the Seattle Care Alliance. Dr. Constance Lehman, oversees the van, and fully endorses its use for the proposed project.